


I'm Not Pregnant!

by clouder (selfinduced)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Genderfuck, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/clouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Porn Battle prompt: rogue</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm Not Pregnant!

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle prompt: rogue

"They told me you were indisposed. I thought, I don't know, that you might be gestating. Or something."

"And so you decided it was a good idea to come into my room. Check out whether I was all of a sudden capable of incubating my own offspring."

"Well, if you were a biohazard, they would've had you under quarantine. Also that slightly pudgy balding man with the penchant for creepily pursuing Sam? And talking continuously? He said something about how if it were him he'd never leave his room either, and now I see why!"

John narrowed his eyes.

"Really, I'm rather surprised you're wearing clothes!"

John glared ineffectively.

"Right, then. I can see that I'm not wanted here, so I'll be on my way," Vala hiked up the incongruously expensive name-brand purse on her BDU-clad shoulder and stepped out the door. Only to pop her head back in, "Unless, you know, you wanted company?"

John dropped his face into his palms.

"I mean, since you're _not_ preggers and all, and while I can certainly _try_, I do think I'd need some medical intervention to be considered a risk factor, as such."

John starts taking off his clothes. It's not very hard because all he'd been wearing were boxers and a t-shirt anyway, but there you go.


End file.
